


New Alias

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Neal gets creative when he's bored.





	New Alias

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of silliness that's been sitting on my computer for a while.

Peter always said that it wasn’t good when Caffrey got bored. He’d been laying in a hospital bed for a week recovering from injuries he’d received from a simple sting that had gone south fast. Now that they were giving him fewer pain meds and his mind was alert he was bored, bored, bored. The doctor had said he wouldn’t be ready to be released for at least two more days and then he would need another week before he would be ready to go back to work.

The highlight of his days in the hospital were Peter’s daily visits, which always started out good, but seemed to end up with a lecture about following instructions in the future. And every lecture started the same. “Dammit, Neal.” “Dammit, Neal, I told you to wait. Dammit, Neal, follow directions. Dammit, Neal, why can’t you listen?” Of course, he knew that Peter had been worried about him when he was injured and he knew that Peter had a point. But he really was tired of the lectures. 

*************************

A week and a half later and he was finally able to return to work. After a morning appointment with the doctor for official clearance, he arrived late; the morning meeting was already underway in the conference room as he walked in. 

“Neal! You sure are looking better than you did last week.”

“Thanks, Jones. It’s good to be back. I was out of my mind with boredom most of the time. Although I did work on a little arts and crafts project that kept me busy for a while.”

Peter gave him a teasingly suspicious look and asked, “Anything we should worry about?”

Neal turned to Peter with one of his most bright and innocent smiles. “Worry about? No, on the contrary, I think you’ll find it interesting and useful. I created a new alias to use the next time I’m undercover.”

Peter looked a bit skeptical about that statement. “Why would you need a new alias? You have more than enough. And I’m sure you have more than we know about.”

“I created this one just for you. You were my inspiration.” He pulled out his wallet and removed his new driver’s license and social security card and passed them to Jones, who seemed to have trouble keeping a straight face. Jones passed them to Diana who promptly broke out laughing.

When Peter finally got a chance to see the documents he read the name out loud. “Dammit Neal? Seriously, your new alias is Dammit Neal? What kind of a name is that?”

“Well, Peter, it’s the kind of name you’ll never forget because you already use it every day.”


End file.
